Final Fantasy: Summoners' Crossing
by ZaXo Ken'Ichi
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Even when you think you've got the world pegged, it all flips upside down; and there's always a blissful calm before THAT terrible storm. FF7-13 Crossover... excluding 11. Spoilers Abound. Chapter One up!
1. Prologue To Battle

**Hello all. Most people in this section (or maybe all of you) will have never seen any of my works before. That's because until now, I was working exclusively with the anime/manga, Azumanga Daioh. If you know it, check out some of my other fics, in particular, my 165-thousand word epic: Higher Education. Anyway, I'm happy to say that I'm now having a secret affair with Final Fantasy on FFN :D Don't tell Miss Sakaki or little Chiyo-Chan... it would break their hearts.**

**Now, before you freak out and go 'Whoa, this doesn't belong in the FF7 category if it's a crossover.' please answer this for me: What in the world would I put as the second category? There's too many to choose from, and they're all of equal importance. Therefore, I just put it in the category of the lowest numbered game. It has nothing to do with the fact that it's also the most popular FF category ;D**

**Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it, because I believe this will end up a fairly strong story. Please take the time to review, whether you enjoy the story or not. I like to hear from those reading what I write.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't finished Final Fantasy 7-13 (excluding 11) DON'T read this if you don't want things to be spoiled. This story will be HEAVY with spoilers. And also note that this assumes that anything in the world of FF7 after the original game DIDN'T HAPPEN. Same thing goes for Final Fantasy 10-2 (because I don't know what happens in the 100% ending yet), Dissidia (as a series), Kingdom Hearts, and any future Fabula Nova Crystalis titles, including, but not limited to, FF13-2, Versus, and Agito 13.**

**All things Final Fantasy belong to their respective owners. Long live Square! Happy Reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Darkness... nothing but darkness. No matter how hard he tried, Garland couldn't seem to open his eyes. "Am I dead?" he questioned, unsure if he'd said anything aloud, or if the thought had simply crossed through the infinite plane of black that was now his mind's eye. He thought back to his recent failures, not sure exactly where he'd gone wrong. "How could Kuja have possibly grown so powerful?" his screams echoed through the abyss. For the first time in his recent memory, he started to feel real anger. The torturous rage took him over, controlling everything; every thought, every word. "Why couldn't I control him?"

Suddenly, the abyss disappeared, instead to be replaced with the ability to feel. He could feel! Garland inched his eyes open slowly, blurred vision preventing him from seeing where he was exactly. The old man took sharp, deep breaths as he sat up, in utter disbelief that he was still alive. When his vision began to return, he came to find that he was somewhere near Maiden Sari. The sun was beating down on him, but even in his heavy, black clothing, he had no problem with the heat. Disgust engulfed him, the memories of his failures once again plaguing every thought racing through his mind.

Garland thought back to what exactly happened right before things went black. He couldn't remember very clearly, only knowing that Kuja had been an utter failure as the perfect Genome. The power had gotten to his head, and he went mad with it. In an instant, one last thought shot through his mind, piercing his train of thought, and leaving him unable to breath.

...Right before things went awry, he felt _her_ presence dissipate. Garland remembered all too clearly, the shock that came with knowing his superior had been defeated. He knew that something had went wrong during _her_ mission countless years ago, but until that point, _her_ power had never completely disappeared. Actually, for the last few months he'd even strangely felt _her_ power growing back to what it was centuries before.

Therefore, it was decided; before Garland could revive Terra, he had to go find out what happened. He had to help _her_, or their plan could never be completed. Standing up, Garland dusted himself off, and looked off into the distance. His vacant expression shown the opposite of what was going on inside his mind. Though the old man looked to be staring into nothingness, he was in fact using every ounce of brain power he had, attempting to pinpoint the last place he'd felt _her_ power coming from. Finally, he got a lock on the distant planet in question.

Taking in one last breath, he closed his eyes and gathered up what little power remained in his soul. Knowing he didn't have much magic left, he readied himself for a one-way trip. Until he could find _her_, and restore _her_ power, he was stuck on whatever planet _she_ was last on. How he was to bring _her_ back to life without any magic supply however, Garland had no idea.

Within a single moment, he felt his body contract in a powerful surge of energy, his entire being suddenly leaving the planet he was currently on. In fact, he was no longer even in the same realm as the pathetic rock named Gaia. Garland could feel his body being ripped fiercely through another dimension, time and space no longer in effect.

Almost as instantly as it had begun, the strange feeling stopped. Garland let out the breath he had been holding in. He was now standing somewhere deep within the bowels of another planet entirely. It seemed to be in the same sector of the universe that Gaia had been in; where Terra had been destroyed. The old man looked around at the chaos that was surrounding him. Life energy flowed like an endless river, everywhere he looked. His mind began to wander, wondering what exactly had happened to this planet that required so much energy for healing. As quickly as the thoughts came however, he shook them off. He had to find _her_. If he could find any part of _her_; anything at all, he could bring _her_ back. Though _she_ wouldn't have the same power that _she_ did before, at least they would still had a chance at completing their mission.

Garland looked around for hours, knowing that _she_ had to be here somewhere. Nothing could truly die this close to so much life energy. So where was _she_? Garland searched as hard as he could, though there wasn't much too look at. The entire area, as far as the eye could see was covered in this enormous mass of energy. As his eyes frustratedly scanned on the river of life before him, for the hundredth time, he finally saw what he was looking for. Out a ways, in the turquoise colored stream, he'd found _her_; or at least what was left of _her_. Garland walked upon the top of the river of life, until he finally made it to _her _body.

All that seemed to be left was the upper torso of _her_ human form. It swayed lifelessly in the un-flowing river, unable to sink due to the thickened energy _she_ was swimming in. Garland grinned, knowing that it would be easy to revive _her_ if _she'd_ been floating in such a pool since _her_ defeat. The old man bent down, and picked _her_ up, casually walking back toward the little island he'd been standing on minutes before.

As he stepped foot on the shore, Garland set _her_ down and turned to face the river before him. Cupping his hands, he gathered up some of the ethereal, plasma-esque 'liquid', and swallowed it down. Drinking such pure energy could only give him so much power, as he had no way of absorbing it all when it was in such a simple form. Regardless, Garland knew it would be enough for his needs. Instantly, he could feel the magic within him regaining consciousness, and he turned to once again face his master's lifeless mess of a body.

Garland concentrated to the fullest extent of his ability, and placed his hands on _her_ body; one at the chest, the other on _her_ forehead. A grand, red glow emanated from the palms of his hands, slowly enveloping the body before him. On and on the energy permeated _her_ skin, until it reached _her_ very soul.

With a flash of blinding light Garland heard his master scream in agony. The old man stood up, and gave a great cackle, knowing he'd succeeded. When the light finally faded, he was met with a beautiful sight. _She_ was once again whole; his master was alive. Even if _she_ was still weak at the moment, the possibility of their plan continuing on was confirmed. Garland was barely able to keep his excitement from bursting forth, as he looked _her_ over. They had floundered long enough at the hands of petty humans. Now was the time to show them what it truly meant to be all-powerful.

The tall woman stood up, looking herself over. Her eyes were darkened with hate and evil, no expression in them whatsoever. She looked at her surroundings, her lips twitching into a small, colorless smile. The woman knew she was fully alive again. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins, thoughts flowing freely through her mind. Her smile once again turned serious, as she glanced down to see who had revived her. Garland had gotten down on one knee, bowing his head in respect. "I see," the woman simply said, acknowledging that she knew who he was, and exactly what had happened. "Garland, my son... it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mistress Jenova," Garland replied...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully, you can expect more chapters soon. As I said before, please, please, please review. Since Azumanga Daioh isn't the most popular category, it's hard for a writer to get constructive criticism. So I'm hoping people in a more popular category like this will be willing to review somewhat often, so that I can progress as a writer. Anyway, Hope you liked :)<strong>


	2. Jenova's Alive!

**Here's the first actual chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I don't think it's bad in any way.**

**Everything Final Fantasy belongs to it's respective owners. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Jenova's Alive?<strong>

Cid Highwind sat at his desk, looking down toward the plans in front of him. Sweat gathered on his forehead, as his frustration grew with each passing second. Why couldn't he figure out what had gone wrong during the test launch yesterday? He knew everything there was to know about space travel. After all, he'd read all of the secret documents pertaining to it in the ShinRa building. After everything with Meteor was over, they cleared what was left of the whole place out, and only kept what was useful. Could Cid and the others have accidentally thrown away some key document for running these new rockets ShinRa had been designing?

"Hey Cid, are you done in there yet, ya damn lazy ass?" came a deep, obnoxious voice from just outside the office.

"Quite yer yammerin'! I'm still tryin' ta figure out what's wrong with the rockets!"

"Sure ya are. I'm about damn tired of all'a yer #^$#% time wasting!" the other voice continued, as Barret came bursting through the door. "If you're so smart, then why the hell haven't you got this thing down?"

"You wanna try and solve the problem?" Cid shot back, spinning to face the large, black figure in front of him. Barret walked over to check out the schematics out, a frown falling quickly over his face.

"Shiii; what you need all this junk for anyway? Why can't we just strap a few huge engines to a tank and turn 'em on?"

"We can if ya wanna be the dumbass ta try it out," Cid remarked taking another look at the papers on the desk before him. Out of the blue, he noticed a small note in the corner of the nearest schematic that he hadn't seen before. His eyes lit up and his cigarette fell from his lips. His mind began to race, that simple note explaining everything they'd been trying to figure out for the last few days. "That's it!" he shouted, picking up the large blueprint. The cigarette dropped to the carpet, and Cid stamped it out before running from the room.

"Damn fool's gonna burn the whole ShinRa building down if he's not careful. And we jus' got her fixed up too," Barret spat, but did nothing about the cigarette as he followed Cid from the office.

The both of them took the newly rebuilt elevator to the third basement, where everyone else had been staying for the last few months. As the big metal doors opened on the elevator, Cid's eyes once again met with the most exciting thing in his life at the moment; ShinRa's two secret rockets they'd been testing before the company met it's demise. For a small amount of time, the building had been abandoned, before Cloud and the others decided to use it. They were hoping to find information on some other form of energy they could harness besides Mako. When they found out about the rockets, they decided it might be a smart idea to try and find other planets with intelligent life. Maybe they had the answers to this energy crisis.

Cid smiled up at the two massive metal masterpieces; one newly sporting the name 'Highwind Zero', the other simply called 'Rocket No. 2'. Both of them dwarfed the one that had been in Rocket Town, and each was significantly more high tech. Cloud and the others found out that ShinRa's executives had been keeping the two rockets secret in order to escape Meteor, had it come to that. Unfortunately, when Rufus died, the company effectively began to fall apart from the inside before they got the chance.

"Hey, did you figure anything out yet?" Red XIII questioned Cid as he sprinted by, saying nothing. "I guess so..." Red continued, laying his head back down on the cold cement floor.

Cid rushed into the Highwind Zero, and traveled down to the engines, Barret still close behind. "D'ya need any help?" he asked, and Cid raised an eyebrow. "Right..." Barret nodded in understanding, and turned to leave.

"Go tell the others that we'll be ready fer another test launch in 'bout fifteen minutes," Cid explained before Barret was out of earshot.

"%*$+ you!" Barret shot back, which Cid took to mean 'sure thing'.

Barret found his way back outside of the rocket, and began telling the others to get ready. After fifteen minutes had passed, Cid had both of the rockets ready to test, though truthfully, he was sure they would work now. He had Cloud open the large doors above the rockets, bathing everything in a bright light, and revealing the cloudless sky above.

"Alright. Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa; I need you three to stay here and make sure everything is going okay during the launch. You know the drill," Cid explained, to which the three of them nodded. "If I and the others make it, we'll check over the rocket itself from inside, and make sure everything's workin' correctly. When we're done with the Highwind Zero, we need to check Rocket Number 2 as well."

"Got it!" Tifa announced loudly, turning to walk towards the control bay. Cloud began to follow close behind her, but something was beginning to feel strange. His vision begain to blur a bit, and he stumbled, falling to one knee.

"Cloud!" Yuffie squeaked, being the first to notice. Everyone ran over to see if he was okay, but Cloud was already standing back up.

"I'm fine," he announced quickly, but something wasn't right. He felt a strange presence close by... one that he hadn't felt since...

"Jenova?" he whispered under his breath, heart beginning to race as his mind fell into a panic. Cloud tried to keep himself calm, knowing it was impossible for her to still be alive. They'd taken care of her; he was just imagining things. He tried to convince himself that it was just his mind playing tricks, but a searing pain shot through his whole body, causing him to collapse.

"It's real. I'm here for you Cloud," an ice cold voice entered his mind, taking over his thoughts.

"J-Jenova?" Cloud shouted, as Tifa pulled him off of the ground. His eyes shot across the large hangar, frantically trying to spot the enemy.

"What are you talking about Cloud? Are you okay?" Tifa questioned, fear for his safety entering her voice.

"Where are you?" Cloud screamed angrily, pulling himself from Tifa's grip, and readying his blade. "Show yourself Jenova! Is Sephiroth with you?"

"Why would he be? Didn't you oh-so-valiantly defeat him?" the witch cackled, her cold voice echoing throughout Cloud's mind.

"It's only a matter of time until the same happens to you! And this time it'll be permanent!" Cloud retorted angrily, still looking around for any sign of Jenova.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," another voice sounded from across the room. A strange old man was slowly walking out of the elevator toward everyone, who were all huddled around Cloud in confusion.

"Who the hell're you?" Barret yelled, raising his new prosthetic arm, which mechanically morphed into a gun.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Garland; servant to the great, Mistress Jenova. It is I who has brought her back from the dead. But I've no time to explain. Right now, her and I really need to be going. We've got things to do," the old man explained, raising his arm, hand outstretched. An enormous, unblockable force shot from his palm flooring Cloud and the others. Garland walked casually by them toward the rockets, smirking triumphantly.

Nobody was able to move, the strange force still holding them tightly to the ground. Garland walked up the platform and into Rocket Number 2. A minute later, his voice sounded over the intercom system. "Thanks for lending us some transportation, as neither my mistress or I have quite enough energy to teleport ourselves where we need to go," Garland laughed as the rocket started.

The ground began to shake and rumble as Cloud, Barret, and the others found the strange magic finally release them from its grip. But it was too late to stop the launch. Intense heat and a thick, powerful wind enveloped them all as Rocket Number 2 took off into the sky. "Dammit!" Cloud shouted angrily.

"W-was Jenova on that rocket with him?" Yuffie wondered aloud.

"There's no way! I was just in there, I would have seen 'er!" Cid remarked in awe, but Cloud's eyes showed that it was indeed the truth.

"We need to follow them," he explained simply, walking towards the Highwind Zero.

"But that thing hasn't been tested yet!" Barret retorted.

"We have no choice," Cloud said, quickening in pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you would be so kind, and (hopefully) you can expect more chapters soon (I've got a lot of drawings to do that are on my plate at the moment, but writing these chapters doesn't take long). Hope You Liked :)<strong>


End file.
